


procrastinating

by Teamchonce



Category: Euphoria (TV 2019)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 20:34:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20159692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teamchonce/pseuds/Teamchonce





	procrastinating

I was with my mom at a pretty known coffee place from the city, we were sitting by a big window it was a two story building, with those glass windows where you could see from inside but not from outside in, she was on the phone like always these days i can see everyone from outside, i keep judging people, why do i do that. 

It's kind of crazy how ever one has a mind so closed and personal filled with thoughts of their own, and sometimes you share these with others, i'm overthinking shit like i always do or most of the time. The thing is i just finished this amazing show called EUPHORIA, for those living under a rock or the ones that just don't care about modern tv, it's a show about a girl named rue she is an addict with serious issues, the ending of the season left me socked beyond words this show is so real and raw, props to everyone envolved, because i just watched this i think everyone could be exchanching drugs on the street, i mean we are on plain dylight and i stil thing this. As i watch this people greet each ther or just pass by on their phones, listening to music, just not paying atention to eachother, i think, could it be ?, is there any rues out there ?.

its kind of a naive thinking there's many addicts and former addicts out there some got better some get better and then fall again, if you ask me is really easy fall but really hard standing again, but what do i know, i literally live in one of the "richest" parts of the city, still though i've seen drugs even lived one which, yes it is wat your thinking, marihuana, i had fun the first couple of times, but then once i ate a brownie at the beach and literally felt like i was going to die, i think i had a panic atack or something, i started crying while trying to throw up, i remember the look on my friends faces, nobody understood why i was crying, but i do, it was desperation it got to the point where i thought someone had put something in my drink, everything was in slow motion all i could see were colors like when antman went into deep quantum realm and he kept getting smaller he could see his hans, and that was how i felt, maybe crying helped to get the shit out of my sistem, maybe time just passed by and it got better, i have no fucking clue considering i felt like dying and the last thing i thought about was, "hey girls what time is it?".

back at the coffee place with my mom, we were alone , my dad at work my sister somewhere off with her friends, my brother somewhere off eating with his friends, we had been all day doing shit, she woke me up with a kiss like she does now that i told her i hated when she screamed for me to wake up from downstairs, the worst of them all, having my sister wake me up, she would open my door full force and tell me "wake up, mom says so", my thoughts ? "fuck off bitch" sometimes those were my words. we were about to order when we decied to switch tables to the one closer to the window, i got to talk for like 7 minutes with her when she remembered she had to call some guy that wanted to buy one of the house she was selling at leats we got to order our food, i had a salmon sandwich, it was really good. While she talked with the guy i started to admire the beauty of the people walking by, many of them using their phones in some sort of way, texting, listening to music, or actually talking there's when i saw two men greet eachother both a bit bald, one smoking he was wearing a blue jacket and sunglases, they talked for a couple of minutes and then the one that wasn't smoking left, for some reason all i could think of was euphoria, zendaya, all of us, jacob, choir , drugs, glitter, abuse, sexuality, cancer, red hoodie.

Were they exchanging drugs, maybe former lovers, to be honest the chances of them being part of one of this groups was quite small, but it existed they probably just knew each other, old mates or something, a girl walked by them long black curly hair not tall at all, pretty latin body, big hips and all that, she was wearing those shoes that look like youre about to climb a mountain, tight jeans, she was so focused on her phone conversation that she bumped into someone, i laughed, my mom looked at me and smiled.

For those thinking my mom neglects me or something you're wrong i usually go with her everywhere because i had the most flexible schedule from my siblings, besides i'm on vacation,so gotta make do, also i enjoy hanging out with her even if sometimes she's on the phone for 20 minutes trying to sell a house or talking to her boss, like today we went to show a house then to some random bank to sign for a house and now to eat luch while her readig glasses are getting fixed in a little shop. I spent a lot of time with her these past few weeks, it was fun she hasn't even said anything about my messy bedroom so is a win win situation i guess.

Finaly she hung up -seems like this guy has never bought a house before- i just look at her and nod for her to continue- he dosen't know what to do- i smile and shrug- maybe he has but he's not from here- it was true the guy was moving here and he lived on the other side of the country- true- she said and left her phone on the table, she was runing out of batery i checked earlier and she was at 12 percent.

\- so - she said- your brother and dad had a serious coversation about his future- my younger brother was about to graduate and was clearing his options up- i know, he told me, i know everything about him- it was kind of true, we share a lot he and i, i'd say practically everything-i like that, makes me happy that you have that relationship- i thought the same- yeah i like it too- i took a breath and asked- does he need some advice, because i'm literally the worst one for the job- we both laughed.


End file.
